


babylon

by goldporcelain



Category: Tommy Innit - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldporcelain/pseuds/goldporcelain
Summary: What if, instead of Dream and everyone else, Tubbo was there with Tommy to help him burn down the tower of Eiffel?
Kudos: 32





	babylon

**Author's Note:**

> i am very late to post this but ive been to busy to go over it and correct it etc. i hope u enjoy

The coldness of the clouds was almost touching Tommy’s skin, gazing at him back as he was looking up. In his eyes, there was an eternal search, and the sky responded in a silent understanding, watching him from the above, but never giving him the answer to anything he asked of it. 

Perhaps, it was forgiveness for whatever he had done in his past life to deserve what he has been through. Words can’t describe how rough everything was for him ever since he remembered himself on this godforsaken land of doom and anguish. 

He found precious, one of a kind discs that he played only in the presence of his friends, the ones he trusted — they took it. He built a country with his blood and sweat and stood by its side — they took it. And, he had a pet that lived through the entirety of it, the wars and the peaces, the pacts and battles. They took it too. 

The wind blew on his face, blonde hair glistening on the sun and reflecting its beams, an aureole of gold forming around his head. The warmth on his back from the hand of his best friend on it suddenly lifted off, and the boy swiftly turned his head to Tubbo. 

“It’s getting cold up here,” the brunette said quietly, and Tommy noticed that he started holding on his own arms for warmth and that his lips were touched ever so slightly by a tint of blue. It definitely wasn’t the Top of the World they’ve been on, but it was high up enough to see almost every building in Manberg, the view excruciatingly familiar and painful at the same time, the view of a far and distant dream now changing so rapidly that it was overwhelming to see. 

They were on top of the Eiffel Tower, the one that had a sweet little pond underneath it with the little fish and kelp and a bench and the place where Henry once was, the little cow that didn’t deserve death. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry” Tommy shook his head a little. Temperature meant nothing to him if he was being honest. Of course, he sensed the agonizingly hot lava or the snows of the tundra, but he’s been too high on the mountains to ever feel the icy air glazing him when he was high up. 

It was a strange world, the gravity worked and the physics did too, and everyone’s feet touched the ground the same, every block was broken the same. 

Still, nothing was fair enough.

“We will get down soon. I just.. I just need this, right now.” he replied, quietly, afraid to disturb the peace, the atmosphere clenching around them in a magnifying pole. The wind was strengthening, making a loud sound, and that’s when Tommy finally first felt it.

Maybe, it was more than just the sudden coldness. It was the stupid fear of losing something in his life. It was the thought that Tubbo sticks with him for any other reason but actually caring for him, like, it could be literally anything, anything imaginable. Should be literally something imaginable, because there’s no way in the world that Tommy can have fucking anything at this point, not a country he built, not his most prized possessions, not loyal people by his side, not—

“Don’t worry, I know.”

huh?

“Are you cold?”

Tubbo’s mouth was curved in a smile, his lower eyelids covering his sight just a little, and the blond saw that the blue tint only spread more, sickening and malicious, signifying that the other boy was getting colder.

“N—”

So selfless. 

“No. Not yet, I think”

Just a little fair. It was all just a little fair, maybe. The world had mercy, the world judged right when It decided that Tommy deserves to have someone like Tubbo sit right beside him, at the height of 256, terrifyingly high up, only to then participate in the destruction of a beautiful monument in an act of revenge.

Just to think.

“I think you are, though” 

Just to think that everything was happening to him at this moment, at this exact very moment, a strange ballad written by a drunk bard about a stranded boy in a deserted land, having his hope in the face of his best friend. Only friend.

Wrapping an arm around Tubbo, Tommy stroked his arm to keep blood close to the surface of the skin, rubbing the warmth back in so that it couldn’t escape again. It was relieving to know that soon the wood in the fences beneath them would soon light up in unforgiving, crying flames, a giant’s campfire that would warm them both for a long enough time.   
Soon enough, their contact rose into an embrace, Tommy closing his eyes and wanting to relax his mind just for some time, wanting to cry from being so overwhelmed with all kinds of mixed emotions — thankfulness, the desire of revenge, grief, fear of the future and the future’s evil games. Kindness.

And Tubbo seemed to understand it all.

And when the boy opened his eyes, he realized that there was no place from where he could see Heaven besides this tower — the clouds were so close, he thought again, he could almost hear the angels greeting him, smiling and singing, eternal, sacred love rushing down on him, washing all the pain away in a glistening waterfall of energy.

And they were about to burn this pedestal that meant something more than just a place his rivals built.

“I know we have to go down soon, but I’m just.. Really not sure if we should do anything…” his voice has never been this quiet, almost emitting as a whisper, easily interrupted by the other male,

“Well I’m sure we do,” Tubbo spoke confidently enough, louder than before he was trembling from cold. “You’re not the one to mess around with, I know that”

Pulling away, he placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, their eyes meeting for the first time since they climbed up. 

“That would show them, and that would show everyone, that you’ve had enough. And it’s really unfair to you, I agree. I’m on your side”

He was trying his best to make a clean stream of thoughts, watching his friends’ eyes turn blurry and wet, not to panic, not to be scared of consequences if he had to think about it rationally, not to be the last person to push Tommy away. 

“I can see Heaven from up here,”

A metaphorical one, but still real, it was so near, right under his fingers. It was almost touching Tommy’s skin. 

A laugh escaped Tubbo’s throat, crisp and endearing.

“Well, then, we will build another tower, and more, until you can see it from there again. It’s not too high.”

“Right.”

Soon enough, they were finally on the ground, and the first-ever tongue of a bright-orange flame touched and ate the first-ever wooden plank, and spread ever so quickly.

And Heaven was still there, too.


End file.
